Lost souls
by Ilove-mylove
Summary: Un simple encuentro puede hacer grandes cosas…un simple encuentro se puede trasformar en algo grande…un simple encuentro cambio su vida…por completo……Dos almas perdidas en el limite de sus vidas…
1. Primera Parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes de C C Sakura ¬¬, no me pertenecen si no a Clamp T

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de C C Sakura ¬¬, no me pertenecen si no a Clamp T.T…y si así fuera, seria la persona mas feliz del planeta …pero un momento…ya no lo soy…??...O.o…

**Lost souls**

**By**

**Ilovemylove**

**Primera Parte**

_Un simple encuentro puede hacer grandes cosas…un simple encuentro se puede trasformar en algo grande…un simple encuentro cambio su vida…por completo…_

…_Dos almas perdidas en el limite de sus vidas…_

Las nubes ya habían empezado con relampaguear y dejar caer goterones de lluvia a lo largo de la solitaria autopista. Nadie ni nada se veía a kilómetros, bueno en realidad nada se podía ver con la violenta ventisca y las nada pequeñas gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban sin contemplación en el casco que portaba mi cabeza como si de una millonada de martillos se tratara. Definitivamente la madre naturaleza se había empeñado en hacerme ver lo imbecil que puedo llegar hacer cuando no preste atención a lago que de seguro es importante…pero ya ven, otra cosa que debo renumerar a la lista de errores de mi vida, debajo de "No pensar en lo que voy a decir antes de hacerlo"…o también puedo ponerlo junto a "Creer que la vida es larga"…seee creo que quizás sea bueno poner mi defecto junto a ese otro…

Que quieren que diga? Tengo 30 años, aun no e llegado a la mitad de mi vida y aun soy capaz de ponerme a lloriquear frente a una multitud de gente conocida pero a la vez desconocida para mi, solo por el simple maldito hecho de que voy a morir quizás en una año…o en unos cuantos meses…valla que ironía! Esta mañana estaba decidiendo que carajo iba a desayunar y que maldita chaqueta me iba a poner, pero ahora, debo decidir si quiero ser cremado o enterrado, o a quien demonios le voy a dejar mi gato…o peor, voy a ser el maldito infeliz que por fin se muere solo para que los buitres que me rodean se queden con mi dinero…Valla que la vida es una mierda…

No lo puede evitar!, otro de los muchos ataques me asalto en ese momento, el dolor que siempre me perseguía, el mismo dolor que me separo del mudo feliz y lleno de sonrisas que me obligue a crear y que luego fui obligado a borrar…luego…por primera vez a lo largo del tiempo que tengo conciencia, mi vista se oscureció…por completo…Que mas sucedió??...no tengo idea, voces, muchas voces a mi alrededor…ja! Cada vez que me acuerdo de eso pienso en lo cínica que puede ser la gente a la cual depositaste tu confianza…yo me doy cuenta demasiado tarde…demasiado tarde…

Desperté, que mas?...si, allí estaban todos, todas aquella hipócritas, infelices, yo si podía ver la gloria en sus ojos, me apuesto un riñón a que en sus mentes bailaban la conga solo con verme medio muerto en esa desabrida camilla, conectado a mas tubos que un fregadero…kami sama! Sentía sus lastimas, aquel horrible sufrimiento de ver todo lo que conseguiste con esfuerzo irse como si nada, a un montón de seres que nunca le importaste y que de la nada llegan en tu ultimo momento pidiendo compensaciones…maldita sea!...querían dinero?!...pues dinero iban a tener.

Con tal de no morir solo, yo era…un poco feliz. Pero mis impulsos pudieron mas, ganado la batalle entre mis dilemas, olvidando el hilo del peligro del cual pende mi vida, cortando con desesperación aquellas ataduras que me amarraban a la sin gracia cama de una oscura y solitaria habitación de un deprimente hospital…embarcándome quizás en la ultima aventura de mi vida…

Y no pude detener la lagrima que resbalo por mi mejilla…Ven? Aun sigo lamentándome el triste final de mi existencia. Solo se que tome todo aquello que creo que tenia valor de la habitación, y me quite la molesta bata que hacia quedar expuesto mi nada agradable trasero al mundo…pero para que demonios querían ver mi culo? Casi tuvieron que sedarme para ponerme le maldito trapo… ni que mis nalgas fuera las primeras maravillas del universo…

Definitivamente, cuando estas a punto de morir, son los momentos donde se te ocurren las cosas más insólitas…

Como fue que sali del hospital?...muy sencillo. Wei, el único amigo que creo que tendré hasta…Mmm mas o menos un para de meses mas o lo que me quede de vida…ese hombre que cuido de mi como el padre…que nunca tuve, y también como la madre que…nunca tuve…y como la familia que…tampoco tuve…Si gracias a el, voy por esta jodida autopista, pasando frió siguiendo un camino que no se a donde rayos me llevara…

Con tan solo una mochila con ropa como para una semana, comida como para…medio día, todo el dinero que me quedaba en la caja fuerte de mi departamento y demás cosas inservibles que quizás le encuentre uso mas tarde, me encuentro aquí, en mi vieja Ducati, hablando de lo mas triste y gris que se volvió mi vida en horas, quizás días.

"PARADA DE AUTOBUS" 

Leer ese letrero fue bastante difícil, solo con el casco puesto, la lluvia azotándome el plástico que protegía mi rostro, y las oscuras de mis gafas de sol, era decir mucho…por que uso gafas??...Bueno como sea, mi punto es el siguiente, no es raro ver paradas a lo largo de las autopistas, no es raro ver que ningún transporte se les acerca al menos por asomo…pero si es muy raro ver a alguien en ellas.

Si, alguien estaba ahí parado, baja estatura, algo menudo y etilizado, quizás suna mujer…o un adolescente, solo se que había algo muy extraño en eso, generalmente nunca vez a personas paradas, solas en medio de la nada…en un parada de autobús…

Por favor!! eso esta en el manual de supervivencia…llamado instinto, que todos tenemos!

Definitivamente, a tan solo horas de lo mas cerca que me imagino que estoy por llegar a la civilización, me encuentro semejante rarez. Me detuvo con lentitud hasta llegar a la parad, sip! Una mujer, mi primera opción fue acertada. Algo bajita, aunque pienso que no tanto, quizás el alto soy yo, estaba cubierta por un desgastado impermeable de plástico del amarillo mas opaco de la historia, el paraguas que portaba era definitivamente…deprimente, no me extrañaba que de la nada saliera volando, junto con la dueña en una barata imitación de Mary Poppins. Y kami como estaba temblando la pobre, se notaba que el frió era insoportable, yo me estaba congelando, y eso que cargaba la camiseta, junto con el jersey con el cuello cubriendo vanamente el cuello del frió y la chaqueta de cuero…todo conjuntamente…mojado!

Mientras que esa pobre criatura se notaba que cargaba una ya traslucida camiseta con una chaqueta de mezclilla ajustada en la cintura, un muy buena cintura…pero kami en cosas pienso!...y una simple falda india de extraños pero llamativos colores…debo agregar que al igual que yo, todo sus extraño vestuario estaba empapado, hasta las botas que sobresalían de la falda estaban chapoteando.

Me quite el casco tratando de darle una mejor vista a la que ya le había dado, dándome cuenta de que sin las gafas el paisaje se ve mucho mejor, al igual que la chica.

- Esta bien?! – tuve que gritar, el viento ni la lluvia me dejaban oír ni mis pensamientos. Vi como se deshacía de la capucha que tapaba su identidad mostrándome un rostro angustiado, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Pero crean me eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención, si no aquellos ojos verdes…kami! Eso si que era un espectáculo, un espectáculo que ya estaba seguro de haberlo presenciado...en otro momento.

- Pues…no parece verdad?! – una chica ruda! Y esto que lo que me gano cuando quiero ser amable y me sale natural!

- Disculpe! Fue una pregunta estupida de mi parte, dígame…esta disfrutando la lluvia??...- estaba algo molesta, bueno creo ya me divertí mucho a su costa, ya que su rostro se empezaba a enrojecer, dándome cuenta de algo, esto, o ya lo había vivido, o definitivamente se me hacia demasiado familiar. – No de verdad, no necesita ayuda?! – ahora estaba dudando ante mi pregunta, dejándome con las gansa de oir su voz de nuevo, ya que de la nada solo los relámpagos conversaban menos nosotros.

- Cuanto falta para la estación de servicio mas cercana?? – me costo un poco reaccionar a su pregunta, estaba concentrado en detallarla…kami! La chica tenia lo suyo, era bastante bonita y se notaba joven, que edad tendrá un 23, 25 años…??...un momento, que fue lo que pregunto?...

- Como dijo??...- pregunte tratando se hacer sonar mi voz entre los relámpagos y las gotas de lluvia que caían al suelo.

- Cuanto falta para la siguiente estación??...

- Creo que un par de Kilómetros!!...porque??...- ni siquiera me escucho, solo se cubrió aun más con el chaquetón amarillo, pero que grosera!...antes de que pudiera replicar, ya la mujer se estaba alejando por los laterales de la carretera, mostrándome un enorme bulto en la espalda. – OIGA!!...OIGA!!...- encendí mi motocicleta con prisa solo para alcanzarla, peor parece que ella no se iba a detener. – Caminara como 10 kilómetros…??...SOLA!!...ESTA LOCA!!...

- Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA…??...- la capucha se salio de lugar, haciendo el aguacero entero le cayera de lleno en la cabeza, en un cabello castaño aclarado que le llegaba hasta mas debajo de los hombros completamente empapado.

Por que siento que la eh visto antes…


	2. Segunda Parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes de C C Sakura ¬¬, no me pertenecen si no a Clamp T

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de C C Sakura ¬¬, no me pertenecen si no a Clamp T.T…y si así fuera, seria la persona mas feliz del planeta …pero un momento…ya no lo soy…??...O.o…

**Lost souls**

**By**

**Ilovemylove**

**Segunda Parte**

Bien, ahora no estoy tan solo como lo estaba hace un par de horas, ahora tengo un chica linda sujeta a mi cintura, completamente mojada, en mi motocicleta, viajando hacia la próxima estación de servicio. Me dio un poco de lastima verla tan segura de caminar mas o menos unos 6 kilómetros sola por una autopista que no falta decir que es peligrosa, definitivamente esta chica…esta loca si pensaba que la iba a dejar ahí desamparada. Debo agregar que fue toda una odisea convencerla de que fuera conmigo, por favor! Ni que fuera un secuestrador ni nada por el estilo!

Para mi sorpresa no solo estábamos llegando a una estación, con motel y restaurante incluido, si no que la lluvia se había empezado a ir completamente, dejando salir el brillante sol salio acompañado por el colorido y cursi Arco Iris, uffff…debo decir que ahora me siento más tranquilo.

- Muchas Gracias por traerme…- con una leve reverencia la chica casi corre lejos, lejos de mí…casi como si tuviera lepra o algo contagioso.

- OIGA ESPERE!...señorita!...- por suerte pareció oírme por que se detuvo para darme frete, si, bastante atractiva. – Ehh…no la puedo dejar ir así, esta toda empapada…venga la invito a comer…- de nuevo estaba dudando, se le notaba, en esos expresivos y misterios ojos verdes, aun me sigo preguntando que edad tendrá…o porque se me hace tan familiar.

- Seguro…? No quiero ser una molestia…señor…- señor?!, por favor! si antes me sentí mal, el señor me hizo sentir fatal!...tengo canas, arrugas o alguna indicio de que estoy cruzando los 30??...NO!

- No me digas así, señor era mi padre…dime Shaoran! – vi correcto estacionar bien mi vehiculo en la zona para motos, me quite el casco dejando salir mí húmedo y aun mas desordenado cabello oscuro, por fin! Ya me empezaba doler la cabeza con ese casco apretándome el cráneo, ya no me miraba como hace dos segundos, ahora estaba perdida y confundía en un punto invisible del suelo de asfalto. – entonces…acepta?

Limpio y bien cuidado, perfecto, el establecimiento estaba en optima condiciones, solo había una camarera, un mujer de edad vestida con un uniforme almidonado color azul y el cabello recogido en un impecable moño, se notaba amable, quizás lo fuera…

Me sacudí un poco el cabello en la entrada, no quería que me estuviera goteando, claro! creo que calcule muy mal la dirección hacia donde el aguacero de mi cabello cayo, ya que termino por empapar a un mas a la joven.

- Lo siento…- no pude evitar sonrojarme, la chica me estaba viendo con algo de…molestia, y si, yo estaba bastante apenado…hasta que un hombre enorme, mas enorme que un camión paso a nuestro lado empujándonos como si fuéramos piezas de domino, se que caí en el suelo resbaloso al igual que la chica, solo que no solo caímos nosotros, cayo también una mochila tejida con hilo grueso de colores junto a ella…creo que eso era el bulto que se formaba en su espalda. – rayos!...oye! mas cuidado amigo!! – por eso soy tan mala sangron! La gente me pone de mal humor!...la gente es estupida cuando quiere serlo…! Odio al mundo!!...MALDITA SEA!!...uffff!!...ya lo deje salir!

- Oh diablos!! – la joven se levanto recogiendo sus cosas, sin saber que la mochila había caído…de nuevo…solo que esta vez se había abierto dejando ir todo su contenido…solo ropa, muy poca por cierto, y algo de dinero…no había nada de raro entre sus cosas, nada fuera de lo común…solo algunas fotografías y un diminuto objeto brillante…pero tomo todas sus cosas tan rápido que no pude ni verlo…

- lo siento!...- contar hasta tres fue imposible, todavía no iba por el uno y ya ella se había desparecido en la entrada de los baños públicos. Vi a mi alrededor, no…nadie se había enterado del suceso, ni le gordo que nos tumbo, ya para ese entonces se había ido…y espero que muy lejos!

- Oye!...no es de mi incumbencia, pero…estas bien??...- era como si de repente me hubiera convertido en un idiota hablándole al vació del baño durante una 20 minutos…hasta que la vi salir, de nuevo me sentí como si esa imagen que acaba de aparecer a mi vista me fuera a desquebrajar la poca tranquilidad de mi ser. Ella estaba ahí, y a la vez no estaba…aquel rostro, familiar para mí, estaba hundido en una enorme tristeza…

- Si, estoy bien…lo siento, una emergencia…- y valla que emergencia, el chaquetón amarrillo ya no estaba, ni el abrigo de mezclilla, solo estaba frente a mi una joven que se negaba mirarme, con una sencilla franelilla húmeda que enmarcaba su figura y la falda india arrugada, que hasta ese momento me di cuenta que le llagaba hasta las rodillas, era un cuadro muy normal…y porque no?...bastante agradable…solo que lo único que no contrastaba era un línea de maquillaje corrido en sus majillas, no solo por la lluvia…si no por unas lagrimas…

- Estas bien??...- pregunte por segunda vez, solo que esta vez si estaba mas preocupado…kami! No lo había pensado, ni tampoco le había prestado atención, pero en mi dañado corazón, de repente empezó a existir una enormes ganas de abrazarla, consolarla…tal como un recuerdo perdido en mi memoria…

- Si…no se preocupe…- iba a reclamarle por estar tratándome con tanto respeto, pero preferí obviarlo e invitarla a sentarse en una mesa.

- Que van a pedir?...- tengo una duda…antes había dicho que la camarera se veía amable?, pues permítanme corregirme, esa mujer regordeta era un clavo en le zapato, el menú casi me lo estrella en mi cara.

- BIEN!...yo quiero una…- vi de reojo el menú, todo se veía…incomible, pero creo que era mucho mejor eso que la desabrida comida del hospital, si no querían que me muriera tan pronto, al menos no me estuvieran matando el hambre!, definitivamente prefiero morirme de una agujero en el estomago con estas cosas de procedencia dudosa - creo que una…simple hamburguesa…- bien, creo que eso era lo mas comible del menú. – tu que quieres…?- de nuevo la vi dudar, parece que era algo ya acostumbrado en ella, ser algo desconfiada.

- Estoy bien…no se preocupe…- se encogió en el asiento, haciéndola ver mas adorable de lo que ya era.

- OH Vamos! Pide…!

- De acuerdo creo que una malteada…me caería bien…

--

Llevo como mínimo 20 minutos contando baldosas del piso y polvo en las esquinas, esperando que quizás ella rompa el hielo de este incomodo silencio después de que la camarera se fue con nuestra orden. Era muy extraña esa chica, y ahora que lo pienso no se como se llama…me gustaría saberlo, quizás así calmo las ganas de preguntarle si nos habíamos visto en otra parte…

- Sabes…tenemos horas de conocernos…pero aun no se tu nombre…- por lo visto no estaba preparada para mi pregunta, estaba distraída en algo en el vació…

- Sakura…

- Sakura?...- lo se, pensé que se si sabia su nombre me calmaría...lo siento! Me equivoque, ahora no se porque ese nombre se me hace aun mas familiar…- lindo nombre Sakura…y dime, si es que puedo preguntar…que hacías en mitad de la nada…sola? …- Lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar, recargándose por completo en la mesa, con más confianza, pero se veía dudosa de acercarse tanto a mi.

- Huía…nada importante…solo huía…

- Interesante…pues yo también estoy huyendo, ahora mismo deben de estar desesperados buscándome…aunque no específicamente a mi…- deje salir una sonrisa irónica…pero no duro por mucho ya que la nostalgia de una vida perdida me abarco. Hasta que me pusieron el monstruo que se supone se debe llamar "hamburguesa" frente a mi. Ahora tenia ganas de vomitar…y creo que no necesariamente lo que comí ayer. – Mierda!...

- jajaja…!...- estaba riendo, ella estaba riendo…y yo…yo la estaba viendo con un idiota torombolo. Diablos! Debo concentrarme, quite la asquerosa cosa de mi vista. Por suerte su malteada era bebible.

- Puedo preguntar de que huyes…Sakura?...- bien fue algo bastante indirecto.

- De mi destino, ya sabes…de lo que aborreces, de lo que el destino te tiene preparado - sonreí. Lo que el destino me tiene preparado. Valla que conocido me sonaba eso…yo también estoy huyendo…de mi inevitable destino…- Mis padres…ellos me impusieron casarme…no acepte y huí…ahora venme aquí. – Valla…no tenia palabras, se notaba abatida…sus hermosos ojos lo decían a leguas -…Shaoran…tu…tu camisa…- no supe a que se refería, hasta que sentí una leve punzaba en mi pecho. OH Mierda!... de seguro por desgracia el catéter que se mantenía seguro en mi pecho se movió un poco con la caída…ahora un mancha roja se empezaba a formar en mi camisa.

- DIABLOS!...- me levante de un brinco y en tres zancadas me encontraba en el baño, deshaciéndome de la chaqueta, la camisa, la franela, de toda prenda ya manchada de sangre…de mi misma sangre…y bueno, verla empapándome sádicamente…no era un cuadro muy bonito que yo diga…

- Oh por Kami!...estas bien?!...- ya no estaba solo en el pequeño cubiculo que se le hace llamar baño público, ella estaba ahí junto a mi, como una diosa, una hermosa diosa.

- Si…! Tu sabes parece que el león marino calculo mal su celulitis y me dio a mi…- por lo visto no se rió de mi chiste, solo me veía con una preocupación increíble en sus ojos, tanto como para alguien que acabo de conocer, pero no…estoy seguro, esta no es la primera vez que la veo, y siento que ella piensa lo mismo…De todos modos me conmovió el hecho de ver a alguien preocupado por mi, a parte de Wei.

– Ven, te ayudo…siéntate…- no se como le hizo pero me hizo sentarme el lavabo con las piernas colgando y entre ellas su aun húmedo cuerpo.

Saco de la bolsa de la chaqueta un limpio pañuelo blanco, humedeciéndolo con agua del grifo, se dispuso a limpiarme la sangre que empezaba a correr por mi pecho hasta llegar al inicio de mis jeans, la vi dudar…de nuevo…al llegar a la mitad de mi estomago, no sabia si seguir o no…ja! Definitivamente esta chica me estaba dando motivos para quedarme más embelezado de lo que ya estaba.

Con el torso desnudo, sentando en el lavabo, solos en un baño diminuto y la chica entre mis piernas…eso daba una imagen muy incorrecta a cualquiera que entrara, por suerte nadie lo hizo. Mientras yo disfrutaba su sutil caricia en mi piel…me di el lujo de llevar mi mente a otra parte…

Sakura…porque su nombre se me hacia tan familiar…??

Porque ella se me hacia tan familiar…??

Porque…??...

_Sakura…_

_- Vamos Shaoran mas fuerte!! _

_Jugaban como dos almas solas en ese enorme espacio, ella reía y no paraba de reír, mientras que el empujaba el columpio en donde se encontraba su compañera. Eran tan solo una niña agraciada entrando en la pubertad, y un joven adolescente, disfrutando del sol brillante que les pegaba en sus felices rostros._

_- Ya no puedo mas…- se alejo de ella hasta caer sentado con expresión de cansancio en el pasto. – Kami Sakura! De donde sacas tanta energía…? _

_- No seas aguafiestas Li!!...ven vamos…! – lo tomo de las manos para intentar levantar a su amigo. – vamos Shaoran!!...- por lo visto el chico se negaba a levantar, ya que se lanzo de cabeza al pasto, dificultando aun más el trabajo de la pequeña, la cual se dio por vencida lanzándose a su lado igual. – Shaoran…eres un tonto…_

_- Y tú eres mi pequeña…_

- Sakura…

- Como a dicho??...- cuanto tiempo me había ido de este planeta al mundo del recuerdos?...no lo se…pero lo que si se es que la chica que se concentraba en secar la sangre y dejar el catéter en su lugar con mano expertas, era nada mas y nada menos que aquella niña de curiosas ojos que se había ganado no solo mi cariño…si no también mi dañado corazón…

Sakura, kami! Cuanto tiempo sin verla.

En aquel momento yo tan solo era un adolescente tonto, soñador y enamorado que vivía lleno y feliz…y ahora, solo soy un adulto tonto, soñador…y aun enamorado, que vive en una tristeza, completamente perdido en el límite de su vida…Y ahora la eh vuelto a encontrar, la única razón por la cual mis sonrisas salían libres, por la cual empecé creer en una vida…

Recuerdo que cuando me fui de Tomoeda por obligación de mi familia, ella era tan solo una quinceañera, un hermosa jovencita, la hermosa jovencita que fue capaz de insultarme y decirme insensible en medio del aeropuerto, llorando, haciéndome sentir un tonto imbecil por hacer llorar…a mi querida flor.

Por que la había olvidado!?, me había jurado encontrarla y decirle mis sentimientos…había jurado sobre todas las cosas disculparme…y ahora, la tenia frente a mi, en la ultima etapa de mi corta vida…

Y NO SABIA QUE CARAJO DECIR!!

- Esta bien…?? – no me había dado cuenta de que me miraba preocupada, por lo visto la hemorragia había parado, dejando mi piel algo rojiza, el dolor se había ido ya… solo ella estaba ahí, con el pañuelo entre sus manos, mirándome…aun mas hermosa de lo que la recuerdo…hecha toda una mujer. – Oiga…

- Ahora todo esta claro, cuando te vi por primera vez…pensé que solo era una broma de mal gusto, una visión…pero no, estas aquí junto a mí, viéndome en la etapa más patética de mi vida…- y me salio bastante poético…pero no pude contenerme luego, la estreche con mis brazos, estaba confundida, lo pude sentir, pero no importa, es mejor que se halla olvidado de mi…del único que le hizo daño abandonándola…y que seguirá cometiendo el mismo error. – No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe…y lo mucho que me odie por haberme ido así tan de repente, luego de que…- como decirlo?...me sentía cínico con solo pensarlo, quizás todos aquellos que me dijeron monstruo tenían razón. – kami!...mi pequeña flor…

Se separo de mí con brusquedad, viéndome con dolor en sus bellos ojos, en esos ojos en que solo quería ver felicidad por mi causa, no dolor…ni llanto, quería ver aquella alegría que me hizo el muchacho mas dichoso del planeta…que me hizo cantar, muy mal debo admitir, esa misma mañana!!...

Ella no me había olvidado…lo vi en sus ojos…Y resulto que eso no fue un total alivio para mi…

- N…no…no…- negaba, y no sabia lo que me dolía verlo, quizás fue el destino, el día que me entero de mi terrible final, me la encuentro por casualidad…y ahora ella esta aquí, frente a mi, odiándome por lo que le hice…

- no digas nada Sakura, ya es momento de que…supere el pasado, mis errores me han seguido hasta aquí, creo que lo mas correcto es que yo…yo…- que iba a hacer? Irme…?...huir como siempre hago??...- yo me valla, creo que ya te e hecho el daño suficiente…- me vestí y cubrí las manchas de sangre con la chaqueta de cuero. Me levante del lavamanos sin pensar en lo débil que llego a ponerme cuando pierdo sangre, así que no tarde en caer en algo calido hasta que todo a mi vista se volvió negro.

--

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!!...…**

**Que bien que les gustó!!...XDDDD siiiiiiiii!!...**

**Debo admitir que es mi primer fics con personajes de Sakura…Agradézcanle eso a la refanatica de mi prima que me "pidió" que lo hiciera…¬¬…ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias…T.T…nunca se metan con el personaje favorito de una fanática…es nocivo para la salud…u.uU…**

**ADEMAS…! De que también es casi mi primer fic trágico, me acostumbre demasiado a las historias locas sin sentido…u.uU…**

**Bueno ahora los agradecimientos…**

**Zarae: Gracias por lo de interesante…XD… me llego a un halago!...Y con respecto a lo que ambos van a morir…no…solo eso…no…no puedo decir mas detalles por que voy a terminar regándola contando la historia…¬¬**

**Amatista1986: Eh aquí mi actualización!!...espero que la hallas disfrutado!!**

**Goddess Aeris: Gracias por los consejos!!...los tomare en cuenta …También espero que hallas disfrutado la segunda parte!!**

**Angel Zafiro: Gracias por el comentario…!...Espero que te halla gustado el capi!!**

**En fin!!...Aqui Ilove-mylove desde la línea de fuego!**

**CAMBIO Y FUERA!**


	3. Tercera Parte

Tercera Parte

**Holaaa!!…xDDD….e yo aquí de nuevo..!!...siiii!...(aplausos)…la persona mas feliz del planeta vuelve con la tercera parte de su fic!...**

**Bueno…debo decir…debo ADMITIR…que yo! La persona mas feliz del mundo!...casi a llorado como un bebe al escribir este capitulo!!...T.T...OMG!...lo e leído releído y vuelto a releer hasta que me convenciera de verdad ya que este será mi capitulo mas triste de todos…hasta cancioncita y todo le agregue…Una que de verdad me encanta y es perfecta para la situación que se presenta al final…muy triste y cargada de los sentimientos que tenia pensados para el final del capitulo…**

**Pero bueno no digo mas!!...**

**Nos vemos en la retaguardia!!...**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de C C Sakura ¬¬, no me pertenecen si no a Clamp T.T…y si así fuera, seria la persona mas feliz del planeta …pero un momento…ya no lo soy…??...O.o…

**Lost souls**

**By**

**Ilovemylove**

**Tercera Parte**

En donde estaba…?...Demonios por que me dolía tanto la cabeza?!, intente recuperar los recuerdos de lo que había pasado…la chica, mi hemorragia…luego…

- Sakura…

- Shaoran!...- al escuchar mi nombre en aquella dulce voz no dude en abrir mis ojos, ella estaba ahí…junto a mi, las suaves manos que nunca pude olvidar sostenían las frías mías…kami! Porque no pude reconocerte cuando te vi en medio del camino…si tan solo supiera quien eras…si tan solo lo hubiera recordado, ahora si sabría que decirte…- Oh por kami!!...estaba preocupada. – preocupada?...por mi??...diablos ahora lo se todo, estoy muerto y el infierno me esta haciendo una jugada muy sucia…Sucios…!

Sonaba tan irreal el que ella este preocupada por mí, que tuve que sonreír de esta cruel ironía.

- Estoy bien…- me digne a levantarme y encontrarme con el mundos de los vivos, dándome cuenta del antro en el que estaba. La habitación que ocupábamos parecía estar atrapada aun en los 70, en un burdel muy antiguo de los 70, el mueble viejo de la mas espantosa tapicería se encontraba cubierto por plástico, los mubles y cómoda de seguro habían tenido su buen tiempo, ahora solo me daban ganas de deprimirme aun mas. – demonios en donde estamos??...

- En una habitación del motel, la camarera del restaurante junto con otros hombres te trajeron…estas bien??...- digerí bien lo que había dicho, inspeccionando lo que estaba al alcance de mi vista, por lo visto aquella niña había dejado de serlo…ahora toda una mujer…kami! Definitivamente este tiene que ser el final, estoy en un…asqueroso y lleno de polvo lecho…y ella esta junto a mi, sin yo poder descifrar su mirada.

- Sakura…yo…- quería decirles las mil cosas que tenía atorado en la garganta, pero me detuvo, con sus calidos dedos posándolos en mis labios.

- No digas nada, por favor…no digas nada. Es demasiado tarde, ya no hay más que decir…- se alejo de mi, quise tomarla de la mano, pero…para que lo haría? – Veo que estas bien…lo mejor será que me valla…

- Que?!...- demonios se me había olvidado lo rápida que era, ya estaba tomando sus cosas para irse, pero no lo iba a permitir. – Como que te vas a ir así como así?! No quieres saber nada, no quieres saber que sucedió…por que rayos me fui!!...DIABLOS SAKURA!!...- de acuerdo…explote…pero para mi fue lo mas cercano a lo que en verdad quería. – Yo si quiero respuestas…tengo muchas preguntas, y quiero que sean contestadas…Que se ha a hecho de tu vida…! Por ejemplo…

- Shaoran, yo……

- Claro, ahora se han cambiado los papeles…bien Kinomoto!! Te toca huir a ti…yo mientras me espero mi muerte encerrado en esta habitación…- explote de nuevo, en realidad no quería llegar a ese punto…pero uno de mis defectos es decir antes de pensar… lo recuerdan?

- Shaoran de hablas…?

- Estas muy ocupada en irte…

- Rayos Shaoran!!...Quieres decirme que pasa?! – diablos! A este ritmo es posible que muera del estrés! Lo cual seria una ironía muy grande. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba parado en medio de la habitación, así que me volví a sentar en la colcha, pidiendo al cielo una manera de no hacer este situación aun mas incomoda…oí como lanzaba la mochila a un lado acercándose hasta a mi en dos zancadas- Bien…aquí me tienes, te escucho!...dame una explicación de por que demonios te fuiste...yo había creído que, que…que lo que sucedió había significado algo para ti, pero…cuando me dijeron que te ibas sin despedirte…

- Lo siento. No se como hacer para que me perdones, si tan solo hubiera sabido que te iba a volver a ver…habría pensado que decirte, pero…- mi voz sonaba tan distinta, estaba enojado…molesto…conmigo mismo…con el mundo, hasta con la musaraña muriéndose en la esquina!

- Pero no fue así…- por un momento sentí la tensión irse, ella se tumbo a mi lado quizás mirando hacia el mismo punto vació que yo admiraba…- NI tu ni yo pensamos volvernos a ver, yo pensé que aquel día en el aeropuerto era el ultimo…

- Yo pensé lo mismo…además, el discurso que me lanzaste sobre lo imbecil y demás calificativos hirientes en los que me puedo convertir…me lo dejo muy claro…- …las ironías de la vida!...son unas desgraciadas.

- Recuerdo eso…debería disculparme por haberte lanzado aquella….

- Valija…- sonreí al recordar aquello, aquella pequeña pero pesada valija me hizo comprender en aquel momento que me odiaba.

- Si…pero no lo haré…de todos modos veo que no te hizo tanto daño como quería hacerte…

- Sakura…siento mucho haberme ido aquel día así…estoy arrepentido. Siempre pensé que los malos actos que haces en la vida te rendirán cuenta al final, pues ahora estoy pagando caro cada uno de mis errores…y el mayor de todos es hacer que me odiaras…lo siento…

- No te odio, al menos no te tengo el rencor que te tuve aquella vez…solo estoy molesta…y…- se detuvo, me voltee a verla…estaba llorando…las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas sin parar, pero su rostro se encontraba serio…y tranquilo.

Los tiempos definitivamente cambian a la personas, debo admitir que antes era…bueno es difícil de creer, pero el hombre de hielo en el que me convertí en el pasado era alguien…ahora desconocido para mi. Sakura era la dulce niña que me conmovió, que termino por enamorarme como un idiota, la única con la que me atreví a ser lo que en verdad yo quería ser, la de la sonrisa que nunca se acababa…y ahora…a mi lado esta una mujer triste y desconsolada, llena de misterios, sin la sonrisa que siempre extrañe…

De pronto me entro como un golpe en el estomago la dura realidad, la e vuelto a encontrar, después de 12 años extrañándola, convirtiéndola en el cruel recuerdo de lo que llegue a perder por mi estupidez, luego olvidándola sucumbiendo a la desesperanza de una vida perdida…y ahora ella esta junto a mi…Y a pesar de que ya he dicho todo lo necesario, quiero decir mas…

Quiero decirle la verdad…todo…

Acerque mi mano tomando la suya entre mis dedos, no es suficiente, pero solo quiero hacerle saber que a pesar de todo…sigue contando conmigo….aunque no falte mucho para perderla definitivamente…

- Ya es hora de superarlo…verdad??- de sus bolsillos saco una pequeña cadena con un corazón de oro blanco reluciente…Si, ese era el objeto que había caído de su mochila, ahora lo recuerdo, fue mi regalo en su ultimo cumpleaños que pasamos juntos, me alivio bastante que aun lo tenga. - Siempre creí que no te volvería a ver…mas de una vez me arrepentí por haberte gritado, por haberte dicho aquello que no sentía, por haberte dicho que te odiaba…cuando es imposible odiarte, al menos para mi era imposible…y sigue siéndolo…

- Me perdonaste alguna vez…?? – quería saber la respuesta a eso?...en realidad no, solo fue un intento de cambiar la tensión que se formo a mi alrededor.

- No…no lo hice…- bien, ese fue el mas duro golpe que había recibido en toda mi vida. – No lo hice… pensé que si lo hacia te iba a olvidar, y no quería olvidarte…también pensé que seguramente tenias tu razones para irte…y supe que no tendría porque perdonarte de nada…

- Pero aun así…te hice daño, me fui luego de haberte prometido tanto…entiendo si aun estas molesta…- y en ese momento el dolor que me persigue apareció.

Mis errores los estoy pagando…El terrible malestar atosigante me abarco en segundos, a ciencia cierta no sabia que hacer, el dolor me estaba quemando por dentro, sentía como el aire se me iba con cada segundo…Una tos imparable empezó a formar parte del cuadro sin mi permiso…haciéndome perder el control…

- Di…diablos…- la coordinación de mi cuerpo no estaba muy bien que digamos, termine por caer de la cama de rodillas, ocultando la atroz y seca tos que me hacia atragantarme, perder el poco oxigeno que quedaba…dejando salir por mis labios un hilillo tibio de sangre, manchando el piso…- maldita sea…- quite mi mano de mi rostro viendo la sangre en ellas…si, no había mas sospechas…moriré…la sangre que gotea de mi boca al piso…es el mas claro ejemplo…ya no ahí una segunda oportunidad, un segundo chance de vivir y olvidar los errores, ya solo hay un paso hasta la otra vida…y justo ahora…

- Shaoran?! – se lanzo a mi lado, ahogando el grito de la sorpresa, viéndome con horror, viéndome de la manera que nunca tuvo que haber visto, viéndome en esta etapa terminal de mi vida…en donde con cada segundo que pasa pierdo un gramo de mi existencia…

- Es curioso las maneras en que el destino te hace pagar por tus errores…yo estoy pagándolo muy caro Sakura…estoy…- de nuevo sentí la sangre brotar de mi boca con cada espasmo.

- Shaoran no…!!...no hables…kami sama que fue lo que te paso…??...- un frió terrible me abarco el cuerpo, mis manos casi no las sentía, los escalofríos me provocaban espasmos fuertes e inseguros…kami sama! Estaba muriendo?!...diablos no!! Aun no puedo morir…no así, no con ella…sufriendo… mierda!...– Ven…- ya no me sentía con fuerzas, mi cuerpo estaba tan pesado…poco a poco perdía el conocimiento…al menos solo podía oír su voz…su dulce voz…- No Shaoran…resiste!!...

Que resistiera…??...

--

Desperté…había tenido una pesadilla…estaba solo, completamente solo…sufriendo una agonía inagotable, demonios!...Estaba tan exaltado, mi respiración era rápida e insegura, el aire me falta, el pecho me dolía endemoniadamente, la fiebre me esta haciendo casi delirar…

Por lo visto, e perdido de nuevo el sentido, ya es de noche…quizás mi enfermedad este aflorando y no sean meses si no días los que me queden en este mundo…

Me paso una mano por mi desordenado cabello…desordenándolo aun mas, estoy empapado en sudor, y aun siento el aire faltar.

_Sakura…_

Sakura?...diablos si es cierto Sakura!!

- Sakura…?! – casi salte de la cama buscándola, pero no tarde en encontrarla, estaba junto a mi…dormida, o al menos, estaba.

- Shaoran…despertaste…pensé…- había llorado…por mi? Se notaba en sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos rojos lo demostraban. Ya no podía ni mirarla, me dolía verla…me lastimaba pensar en lo poco que la tuve junto a mi, y en lo temprano que la volveré a perder…. – Shaoran…

Como decirle que estoy muriendo…como decirle que la quiero a mi lado para no estar solo…luego de tanto tiempo la e vuelto a ver…y la voy a perder tan rápido?...

Ordene mis ideas…no sabia como empezar…pero tenia que hacerlo. La vi sentarse a mi lado mientras yo me recostaba en la cabecera de la cama, kami! El cuerpo me dolía, la fiebre se me estaba haciendo casi insoportable…solo pude sentí una sutil y húmeda caricia en mi frente…Era ella que apretaba una compresa de agua fría en mi rostro…con suavidad…

_**Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido  
que estoy desesperado según mis latidos  
no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor…  
**_

- Se me fue… diagnosticado hace un par de años…- me costaba tanto hablar - me dieron esperazas…fui…tratado con procesos especiales…medicamentos…cirugías…- cada palabra me recordaba mi dolor, mi sufrimiento de ver tantos intento fallidos - …todo lo que el maldito dinero de mi familia pudiera pagar…pero hace unos meses…mi situación se a complicado…bas…tante…- la compresa callo a un lado, para sentir en mi cuerpo su calido cuerpo cubriéndome con su abrazo, pero con cada palabra que salía de mis labios, sentía con dolor sus sollozos, sus lagrimas mojar mi camisa y como sus brazos me abrazaban aun mas. – Sakura…yo…yo…- el orgullo donde quedo…?...no lo se. Una gota salina salio de mis ojos involuntaria…su tristeza me lastima, si voy a morir…espero que no sea haciendo sufrir a Sakura. – Moriré… muy pronto…Sakura, voy a… morir…

_**Y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino  
es junto a ti mi amor…**_

_**Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía  
y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía  
y abrázame….. y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…  
**_

- No quiero…Shaoran…dure todo este tiempo esperándote…siempre tuve la esperanza de volverte a ver…Mi familia estuvo tanto empecinada en buscarme un futuro…que…- sus lagrimas caían sin cesar por su mejillas….demonios, hacerla llorar es algo que definitivamente e aprendido a hacer bien! – …Shaoran…ahora creo que moriré si te pierdo…ahora que te e vuelto a ver…

_**Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido  
tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido  
que Dios lo hace mejor…**_

_**Y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino  
es junto a ti mi amor…**_

Después de todo mi pequeña Sakura también esta al borde de perder su vida…de perder una vida feliz…y no quiero eso, yo quiero que ella sea feliz, quiero ver que su sonrisa nunca se borre…desde donde quiera que mi marchita alma llegue…quiero saber que mi Sakura es feliz…

_**Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía  
y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía  
y abrázame….. y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…**_

- No digas eso…solo quiero verte sonreír Sakura, no me queda mucho tiempo…déjame pasar el tiempo que me queda junto a ti…regalándome tus hermosas sonrisas…

- No…tu déjame seguir a tu lado…Shaoran…te amo…no quiero dejarte…

- Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti…mi pequeña…Vivamos nuestra ultima aventura…nuestra ultima oportunidad de segur juntos…Es lo ultimo que te pido, quiero soñar con eso…al menos hasta que sea el final…

_**Dame una razón para quedarme  
yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo  
hasta que me haya ido  
y abrázame…y abrázame….y abrázame….y abrázame….**_

_**Dame una razón para quedarme**_

…_**  
**_

- Shaoran…yo…- algo en sus ojos…había algo en sus ojos…pero no supe que era…era difícil de descifrar…- quédate conmigo…no me dejes…

- Ya no puedo quedarme…Sakura…solo quiero que estés aquí hasta el final…- tome una de sus temblorosas manos apoyándola en mi dañado corazón – No me queda mucho tiempo…solo el suficiente para que ambos podamos ser felices…de nuevo…como antes…Abrázame…- una suplica que salio en murmullo de mis labios, para luego sentirme tranquilo entre su brazos…- "Ya no mas compasión…ya no mas sufrimiento…"

- No me separare de ti…mi querido Shaoran…

_**Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido  
que estoy desesperado según mis latidos  
no me queda mucho…**_

…_**Tiempo a mi favor…**_

_**--**_

**Bueno…diganlo…les gusto?!...O.o…espero que si!!...XDDDD…Lloraron?...mi prima si, yo estuve a punto…¬¬ la culpa la tiene ella…de la noche a la mañana me puso sentimental u.uU…bueno la canción es "Abrázame" de Camila, la historia de como la encontré fue muy divertida…estaba escribiendo el capitulo este y de repente sale la song por la radio!!...fue amor a primera vista…T.T…**

**Bueno azulitas! (Buscando a Nemo me lo pego…n.nU) dejen los post**

**Por cierto antes de que se me olvide…este es el final para Shaoran…NO…se lo que piensan, no voy a matar a Shaoran… no todavía, solo que para la próxima Sakura será la narradora…**

**Bueno…sin mas que decir…Ilove se despide desde la línea de fuego!**

**Cambio y fuera!!**

**Atte.Ilove-mylove**


	4. Cuarta Parte

--

Cuarta Parte

--

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de C C Sakura ¬¬, no me pertenecen si no a Clamp T.T…y si así fuera, seria la persona mas feliz del planeta …pero un momento…ya no lo soy…??...O.o…

**Lost souls**

**By**

**Ilovemylove**

**Cuarta Parte**

Una de las cosas mas complicadas de entender, es el destino…

La lluvia caía a cantaros a mí alrededor, estrellándose dura y fríamente contra mi frágil y adolorido cuerpo…contra la poca esencia que me quedaba…

Nunca entendí aquello de que todos sucede por una razón…nunca lo comprendí, estuve mas interesada en creer en otra cosas aun mas absurdas, por que eso era…algo absurdo, algo que no me costaría nada desecharlo de mi pensamiento…

Oía voces a mí alrededor, silbidos y comentarios lascivos…pero yo seguía adelante, solo me iba a detener cuando la molestia en el tacón se hiciera más insoportable de lo que era…

Las cosas malas y desafortunadas están para algo, aun no se para que, pero de seguro es algo que necesariamente tengo que saber, por desgracia soy demasiado despistada…si suena a excusa, pero a decir verdad no tengo una argumento concreto de lo que en verdad pienso o quiero tratar de decir…

Hasta que el dolor se volvió irremediablemente insoportable…

Listo! Ya había reventado! La infinita paciencia que poseo se volvió nula ahora!...con todos el aspecto de una pordiosera vestida de blanco me acerque hasta la esquina mas cercana y sin miramientos me lance de pompas al concreto…me dolió un poco, pero si no me quitaba estos malditos zapatos el dolor iba a ser mas grave….de lo ya era…

- Diablos, malditos Jimmy Choos!!...- de un tirón me saque los endemoniados zapatos lanzándolos lejos sin dejar de mirarlos con resentimiento, maldito destino!...si es que existe el desgraciado…

- EHH…EHHH…TU NOVIA!!...LINDOS ZAPATOS!!...- novia?!...JA!, una mujer de botas altas y ligas negras se me acerco, perfecto! Una prostituta se me acerca y para colmo me recuerda algo que no quiero ya saber!!...

- Tu crees??...Llévatelos si quieres, yo ya no los quiero!! – casi se los lance, me falto poco para hacerlo, sinceramente mi estabilidad mental esta pendiendo de un hilo, un hilo que estaba a punto de ceder, y deshacerme de esos zapatos era el primer paso para que la cuerda no se rompiera…metafóricamente hablando.

- No me tientes niña…- estaba tan ensimismada viendo las pequeñas heridas de mis pies ya rojos y algo sucios y como empezaban a mojarse con la gruesas gotas de lluvia, que no note como la mujer se hincaba a mi lado, sosteniendo su peso en sus pierna doblabas y sosteniendo un paraguas transparente con ambas manos, no se como le hizo para que la de seguro reveladora lencería no se le viera, yo hasta cuando uso faldas largas, tarde o temprano las pantaletas saldrán a la luz. – Ahora dime que hace una chica como tu por estos rumbos, sabes lo peligroso que es este barrio…?? Y sobre todo con este tiempo!

- No es por ofender…pero me di cuenta al verte…

- Lo se, doy esa impresión no? Como siempre digo, no existen malos trabajos solo malas pagas, ahora niña ya que me cediste tus lindos Jimmy Choos no tengo mas que hacer aquí, pero aun así me quedo…Dime no crees que la iglesia queda un poco lejos…??

Es verdad, ya estoy lejos…muy lejos pero aun así van a encontrarme, de un momento a otro darán con mi paradero…Díganme, cuantas veces al día ven a una mujer vestida con un delicado y caro vestido de novia caminando por la calle en plena lluvia??...Si el destino, exista o no, empiezo a odiarlo…

- Si, ese es el punto…- me levante casi de un salto, amarrando las puntas de la falda hasta subirlas un poco…MUCHO MEJOR…ahora, siguiente parada…un río donde ahogarme, aunque seria mas efectivo acostarme en las orillas de la calle…seria el mismo efecto.

- Así que novia fugitiva! Recuerdo haber visto una película así…si ese día lo recuerdo bien, aquel magnate que me pago ese día estaba como para…- diablos! Tuve que desconectar mi cabeza en ese instante, no quería saber acerca de la vida sexual de aquella, ya tengo suficiente información con notar que debajo del diminuto vestidito es posible que pegue el aire directo. – si, me dio una buena propina por cargo extra…

- No quiero ser grosera, pero tengo prisa en desaparecer y tirarme desde un acantilado, así que si me disculpas…- tome mi cabello ya empapado y despeinado escurriéndolo completamente en vano.

- Me caes bien, con trajecito y todo me caíste de bomba…- si, el léxico pobre de la pobre criatura era eso…terriblemente pobre, no había escuchado alguien hablar así desde…ah caray! No lo sabia! – que te parece si vienes a mi casa, te secas, te das una ducha….y si quieres te acompaño y te lanzo yo misma del acantilado…que dices?, que las ligas no te distraigan solo es material de oficina…soy buena, claro, ya los Jimmy Choos son míos…

No soy desconfiada, es que solo tengo prisa en irme, ese lugar me dio mala espina desde el momento en que el maldito taxi me abandono aquí por bajos fondos…La chica no se veía tan mala persona, pero aun así, no puedo lazarme al hoyo por muy pequeño que se vea…

- No lo se…yo…no quiero molestar, ni si quiera te conozco…lo siento…no podré…

- No hables pendejadas!!...vamos!! Mi departamento queda cerca, y solo vivo con un sujeto casi primo que te caerá...

- De bomba…lo se…es que no quiero molestarte…en serio…- era tan difícil entenderlo?!

- De acuerdo, y si te digo que es pago por los zapatos??...ándale! un baño caliente, ropa seca…que mas puedes pedir?? – bien, caliente y seco fueron las palabras que me llamaron un poco la atención…quizás si pueda aceptar, de todos modos, que puedo perder? Lo mas importante ya lo había perdido ya verdad??...si…lo más importante ya lo había perdido…hace mucho tiempo…

- De acuerdo…esta bien…

- Sii!!...

- Solo si la ropa que me vas a prestar no es nada parecido a lo que tienes puesto…ya sabes, lo escotado no me va bien…

- Me parece justo…Por cierto me llamo Tomoyo…Tomoyo Daidouji…Y tu, novia…??

- Dos cosas…no me digas novia…y me llamo Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto…

--

Era un lugar…

Acogedor?...no…

Modesto…??...no…

Desordenado?...Si…Mucho…demasiado!

Había todo tipo de ropa interior a grandes cantidades guindada en una cuerda amarrada de una ventana a otra atravesando la cocina, la mesa tenia platos de comida, el fregadero tenia aun mas platos, había copas y vasos con licor desconocido para mi por toda la pequeña y diminuta sala, pude hasta divisar un par de ceniceros llenos de cigarros calados por completo…Hasta todavía había unos a medio encender!!...Kami Sama pero que pocilga es esta?!

- Esta desordenado, pero al menos es hogar dulce hogar…- tuve que mirarla como si de repente le hubiera salido otra cabeza…pero pensándolo mejor, con tanta basura no me extrañaría que saliera como un X-men! – ERIOL!!...- me quede parada en ese mismo lugar, dándole una segunda revisa a lo que había mi alrededor, ahora que lo pienso, no se ve tan mal como aparenta, quintando las bragas y los pantaloncillos atravesando la cocina…el lugar se veía un tanto acogedor. – Hombre aparece tenemos visitas! – Tomoyo empezaba a quitarse la indumentaria húmeda para luego lanzarla a un cesto hasta el tope de ropa. – diablos tengo que lavar…- de verdad??...no lo había notado!

- Diablos Tomoyo podrías dejar de gritar! – un sujeto alto y vestido humildemente salio de una de las habitaciones, por extraño que parezca, pude notar cierta tranquilidad y paz en el, cargaba una sonrisa enigmática y burlona que me dio cierta confianza, era extraño, las ropas que usaba puesta en otra persona me darían mala espina...pero en ese tipo, no….al igual que Tomoyo, me sentía entre amigos ahora…una sensación que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo…

- Sakura, Eriol…Eriol, Sakura….

- Un gusto señorita Sakura…pero Kami Sama!! Estas toda empapada! Tomoyo…que te he dicho siempre…?? – no pude evitar reírme de la situación…parecían un matrimonio de tres años…solo que ambos no estaban bien de sus papeles, la manera en que Tomoyo empezaba a beber de una cerveza era bastante descuidad y sin gracia, mientras que Eriol…a pesar de tener un aspecto rudo con eso de los pantalones rotos y la camisa algo rasgada en las puntas, tenia mas clase…si! Suena extraño pero es cierto!

- Si si…vamos Sakura…- la seguí en el momento en que empezó a dirigirse hacia una de las habitaciones al fondo…debo admitir, que esta, comparada con todo lo demás…estaba mas presentable, las paredes pintadas de lila estaba adornadas con lindo retratos y dibujos de mujeres vistiendo ropa que a mi parecer estoy empezando a querer tener. – Bien eres un poco mas delgada que yo así que…veamos…mmmm…- se acerco a un armario de madera pintad de blanco, era muy bonito, pude ver flores talladas en las delicadas puertas del mueble…pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un montón de ropas empezó a caer encima de mi…

- Listo…esto te quedara perfecto…- me alcanzo una camiseta junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas. – y no te preocupes por devolverlo…como puedes ver, ya este no es mi estilo.

- Gracias Tomoyo…- estaba muy agradecida, mi estabilidad estaba muy propensa a ceder y volverme loca de la tristeza, pero al fin el destino…exista o no…me sonríe.

--

Un día paso, un día en que tuve que esconderme de lo que ahora tenia que formar parte de mi pasado…

Podía imaginarme una horda de personas buscándome, pero no les iba a dar el gusto, no señor!

"…_todo lo hacemos por tu futuro…"_

Si como no! Mi futuro…! Bah!...Mi futuro esta muy bien y les manda saludos. No había necesidad de llegar a circunstancias tan extremas, no estaba preparada para ver que las personas en las que mas confiaba desapareciera y en su lugar entraran a mi vida seres similares pero dispuestos a arruinar mi existencia…

Por que?!...

Por que hacerme tan miserable de lo que ya soy?!...

Por que hacerme perder las esperanzas?!...

La débil luz que encendía en mi interior un pequeño huequito de felicidad de extinguió al oír sus planes. Querían casarme…entregarme a una familia que detestaba…aun hombre que nunca entraría en mi corazón ya ocupado por un anhelo de niña, por un sueño infantil de lo que es el amor…

No…no lo iba a permitir, el dolor en mi corazón aun seguía intacto, el dolor de haber perdido aquello que aun extraño en secreto…sigue lastimándome. Siempre me recordaba que debía olvidarlo, perdonar pero sobre todo olvidarlo…

Pero en realidad quería olvidar…?

No quería, mi vida estaba hecha un infierno, para que agregarle algo más al repertorio siniestro?

Por los momentos me encontraba viviendo en casa de Tomoyo y Eriol, me negué a hacerlo al principio, no quería ser una molestia para ellos, hasta que Tomoyo saco a luz sus talentos, me convenció diciendo que de todos modos le iba a ser muy útil…y valla que útil le he sido! En teoría señoras y señoras…soy su casi sirvienta! Ahora limpio, cocino y hago todo tipo de quehaceres que a decir verdad sino los hacia yo…nadie se iba a postular. Eriol por defecto era un escritor con mucho talento, a mí parecer, que se ganaba la vida pobremente en un desquiciado y tristón teatro del centro como guionista, y por consiguiente no sabia usar una estupida escoba, pero que conveniente!…Tomoyo por lo contrario, era una…bueno ya ustedes lo saben…pero como ella siempre dice "No hay malos trabajos, solo malas pagas"…y de igual manera tenia pocos talentos de oficio domestico!

Ahora debo decir que tengo una mala paga, pero es mejor eso que estar viviendo en las calles y ser atrapada en plena faena de huida…

Por que?...no se los dije??...

Me persiguen, el poderoso dinero e imperio de mi exprometido Yue Tsukishiro, el magnate al cual mis padres me entregaron sin mi consentimiento, por suerte nunca se imaginaria que estuviera viviendo con un escritor en el fracaso y una mujer de citas…verdad?...

Lo dudo, primero me pondría a esperar que una vaca entre por mi ventana acompañada de su amiga el hada de los dientes!

Ahora cambiando de tema…Que será de mi vida ahora en adelante?? Que haré?? Estaré huyendo siempre?? Me cambiare el nombre a Cherry, me ire a América y pondré un restauran chino?!...Que voy a hacer??...

- Sakura…estas bien?...- que si estaba bien, parezco que ando bien? No, creo que no.

- Si…no te preocupes…- llevaba como 20 minutos intentando que la pasta no se me quemara, por desgracia tenia a Tomoyo muy cerca como para que se diera imbécilmente de mi parte que algo muy grande me perturba.

- Como digas…Por cierto oíste en la radio? Un dueño de un imperio de no se que se retira misteriosamente…malditos ricos solo por que tienen billetes de cien con que limpiarse el…- cuantas veces tenia que desconectar mi cabeza de esta misma sintonía!? No lo se pero los comentarios de Tomoyo de vez en cuando me irritan. – Y luego dicen por que somos pobres…es una desconsideración! Yo aquí me parto el lomo por unas monedas y estos solo dicen "quiero…" y les cae del cielo…- la vi y me recordé a mi misma en un tiempo bastante lejano, si! Se que suena a una crónica de mi vida triste, pero desde hace mucho que no me he vuelto a sentir de esa manera…tan habladora, graciosa…cordial…- Por cierto Sakura…que harás ahora??

Que haré ahora…?? Yo también me lo pregunto…

- No lo se, lo mejor será que desaparezca por un tiempo…irme de aquí será lo mejor…- si irme será lo mejor…desaparecer…Y así haré…


End file.
